


Going Dark

by Islenthatur



Series: Darkness and Dragonfly Wings [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: BAMF!Marianne, Dark Fairy, Dark!Marianne, Don't Mess With A Farie's Chosen, F/M, Nice Goblins, Post-Movie, Roland is a dead idiot, dark queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur
Summary: A long time ago, there were darkness in the hearts of fairies; they could be just as brutal and vicious as Goblins but only in defence to their loved ones. The Goblins may have forgotten but the Fairies never did and as Marianne held Bog's staff tightly in her grasp, it seems it was time to show them why you never go after the ones they love. Roland just needs a reminder.





	

**Title** : Going Dark

 **Pairing** : Marianne/Bog

 **Summary** : A long time ago, there were darkness in the hearts of fairies; they could be just as brutal and vicious as Goblins but only in defence to their loved ones. The Goblins may have forgotten but the Fairies never did and as Marianne held Bog's staff tightly in her grasp, it seems it was time to remind them why you never go after the ones they love.

**Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the characters; I do not own them unfortunately…**

**Author Note: A new obsession… *curses up a storm* This has been plaguing me forever since I started to read Strange Magic Fics…**

* * *

**Third POV**

It had been three days since she had been able to see Bog. Her father had her in council meeting after council meeting until she couldn't handle it no more and drew her sword upon one of the elders who was insulting both her and her sister about the ones they had Chosen.

She had told her father in no uncertain terms that she was leaving for the Dark Forest and not to expect her back for a few days. She wished to be with her, _boyfriend? Partner?_ Her king. Yes, he was her King and nothing will ever change that.

"Marianne?" Dawn's concerned voice had Marianne shaking her head to see that she had paused near the Elf village that Sunny resided in, the one closest to the forest. "What's wrong?"

"I don't… I don't know but all of a sudden…" She trailed off, the Crown Princess grasping the borrowed blade tightly as she stared at the Dark Forest. Now that she had stopped, now that she had time, she could sense that something was wrong and she needed to hurry.

Dawn watched as her sister's skin seemed to pale a shade, her eyes darkening before returning back to their topaz colour and blinked. She had only seen the effects of the Dark Rage that one time when Roland had held a blade to her throat, she had thought to imagine it in the pink haze of the love potion but now she knew the truth.

Her sister was fighting the effects of the Dark Rage and has been for a full season now.

"Sunny, you need to go grab the Armour." She stated to her little Elf, it was the armour she had been making since the accident for Marianne… it was a representation of both kingdoms and was going to be a surprise but now was the time to give it to her.

Sunny nodded quickly and pushed his legs as fast as they could go towards his house where Dawn had stashed the armour so Marianne wouldn't find it until the day. He didn't know what 'the day' was but it was important for Dawn so he didn't question it.

He didn't stop to close his door as he grabbed the medium trunk with a grunt before rushing back as quickly as possible, scanning the open field for any sign of where Dawn would have moved her sister to give privacy, sighing in relief when he saw a flicker of peaches and cream that were Dawn's wings.

"Here!" He gasped out shoving the trunk down before them when he got there and dashed back behind the leaf that had been used to give them privacy.

Marianne stared at her sister with difficulty, something was pulling her to the Dark Forest and this was delaying her. Everything hurt: her back, her wings, hands, legs and feet but most of all her chest ached painfully. Was she sick?

"I made this for you to wear when you and Boggy finally got betrothed; it was to be a gift. But I sense you will need it now." Dawn said before unclasping the trunk and lifting it up to show Marianne the armour inside.

Topaz eyes took in the dark purple and brownish-grey armour before her with a gasp, her hands tenderly lifting the tunic from the top and shook it gently out. The midsection was brown-grey and textured, around it the material that connected the pieces of the pointed shoulder pads were a deep purple. It was stunning and all in all, familiar.

"Are these part of Bog's armour?" She asked stunned and in awe. It had only been a month or so ago when Bog molted several pieces of his chitin.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, it is what gave me the idea and Boggy didn't argue when I took the pieces I need and were useable. It was to be a surprise for you both."

Marianne didn't hesitate to remove her current armour and replaced it with the new one, something settling deep within her as she caught the familiar smell of night time, moss and earth that was Bog. It fit her well and she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her. The best part was the vambrace to replace the petal one, it was his own.

_MARIANNE!_

The cry jolted her from her admiring gaze the second her fingers grazed over the familiar roughness, it sent a jolt of warmth and pain straight through her heart. She hurriedly pulled on the new tights and boots that matched the violet petals that connected her armour.

"Go!" Dawn pushed her sister as she saw the flicker of darkness and worry in Marianne's eyes.

Sunny peeked around and took Dawn's hand in worry.

"We need someone at this end of the mushrooms." Dawn stated her voice very much like her sisters in this moment. "Something is wrong Sunny, very wrong and we need to be prepared."

"What's happening Dawn? You gave her armour to go into the Dark Forest." Sunny asked as he looked up once more, blinking when he saw the hard look upon her face.

Dawn dropped her wings and turned away from the way Marianne left and faced towards the Castle, she will have to speak to her father. "She's going dark."

**XX**

Marianne didn't hesitate at the boarder of the forest but something was wrong, it was too quiet. Still. The forest could get quite but she had never seen it still, stuck in a stasis so to speak and it sparked fear within her.

She noticed little things that were out of place within the Dark Kingdom. Some of the whispering mushrooms crumpled or knocked over, branches broken or things displaced that just seemed to scream something had caused it and it wasn't naturally.

"No." She breathed as she flew around the old kingdom to see splattered green and red. Goblins that she knew were excavating the ruins of the old kingdom lay dead and it seemed they had been there for a day.

Colours seemed to flicker and fade a few shades as she landed next to Thung, Thang's brother. His eyes wide and unseeing, body mangled and twisted by familiar claw marks, she just couldn't place them. _Bog… Bog… Bog…_

_"It's just ah wee nuisance of ah coup in tha west of my kingdom, it'll be sorted when ye return."_

Bog's words echoed loudly in her ears that pushed her forward towards the newly settled kingdom of her King. Fear churning in her stomach as she pled to the skies above that he was okay, Bog's name a chant upon her lips.

Amber was the first thing that caught her eye, relief flooding back as she caught the familiar sparkle of Bog's staff but it was soon crushed as she saw the destruction of the kingdom, bodies of flies – or what she thought were flies – goblins and dragonflies lay dead or badly injured and half dead. There was a squirrel off to the side that lay slain, Bog's staff imbedded in the middle of the chaos and death covered in red and green.

A beacon or a warning… of a win.

Marianne's knees gave out as she landed before it, her hands grasping it to steady her. Pants escaping her lips as a rush of ice shot down her spine and burned her to the very core. The ache she had been feeling all day grew worse, starting from her chest and expanded like a flash fire and an ice storm collided.

"My… my queen?" Brutus's voice caught her attention; he was slumped over off to the side.

Through gritted teeth, the next words were spat out. "What _happened?"_

"Coup led by blonde fairy…" Brutus's words faded out to the roar in her ears as her eyes drifted from his form, to a sparkle that caught her eyes and flashed her gaze down to cerulescent wings that lay broken and torn.

Dragonfly wings, _Bog's wings..._

_Bog…_

_…someone hurt… Bog…_

Brutus's eyes widened as he watched Queen Marianne's eyes blew wide, her sun-kissed skin paling to that of a ashen grey like his king's, the armour she wore making the violet and the harsh amber of her eyes stand out.

…Blonde Fairy… _Roland…_

A scream tore from Marianne's lips as she fell to her knees, her hands grasping the staff as she felt the burn flare and her wings arched up and constricted into sharp points and curves. A light emitted from beneath her skin and it was then that she knew what was happening…

Her father's voice echoed… _A fairy gone dark is a dark fairy indeed… we only do this when beyond our rage, beyond calm and only after those we love are hurt or have been hurt to the point of vulnerability._

It had only happened a few times in her life and those were after Bird's had tried to eat a babe and the mother lost control, when a viper tore through outer villages and her father when her mother was attacked by an owl.

Fairies lost their viciousness before her great-grandfather's time, when they had settled in the Light Fields from the outer lands and wilderness. When the Dark Forest was taken over by Bog's great-grandfather Briar King and enforced by The Cedar King.

 _Bog… hurt… Roland… Roland_ hurt _Bog…_

The Goblins may have forgotten but the Fairies never did and as Marianne held Bog's staff tightly in her grasp, it seems it was time to remind them why you never go after the ones they love. Roland on the other hand… he needed to have his lesson on Fairy anatomy and biology again.

Brutus flinched as sharp jagged teeth snapped his way. "Tell the mushrooms to inform my sister that Darkness has come."

**XX**

Bog growled low in his throat before slumping in exhaustion, his body aching in ways that he hadn't felt since his first molt, since his first battle as king. He had been ambushed by that fool of a fairy and his squirrel as he was returning from the west. There was no signs of a coup and he had hurried back, he had just reached his castle when he was tackled from the sky by something big and clawed at.

_Marianne…_

"With a few decorations and the eradication of the Goblins that won't stand with you my son… It could be a mighty kingdom." The dark copper haired fairy with the fool chuckled.

Roland scrunched his nose in disgust. "This was not the kingdom I was promised _father._ That potion changed my entire plan; Marianne was supposed to be mine!"

_MARIANNE!_

Bog thrashed harder in his bindings to free himself, he needed to free himself to make sure that Marianne was safe, that she wouldn't fly in a trap and be caught by the monster that now sat upon his throne.

"Now Roland, we broke you from that spell. Thankfully the thing you love the most is yourself." A younger voice huffed and it was one of the three that was always near him.

A solid kick to Bog's back had him falling to the floor, his mother's dark hiss of fury along with several gasps and growls of his people following and hiding his moan of pain.

"Now, now _creature…_ you can't escape." The second of the triplets laughed while the third stepped painfully on his chest and pushing his back deeper into the floor.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He roared while thrashing. "She will nevah be yours."

Roland scoffed and strode down the steps while flicking back his hair. "But she will, when we kill you the potion should work then!"

Growls and hisses, screams and the familiar swish of Bog's staff drew everyone's attention to the doors that led to the outer hallway which led to the opening of the Dark Castle. The sounds caused many of the Goblins to smile and worry at the same time, their eyes flickering to their king.

If something happened to their Fairy Queen…

The doors slammed open with a loud crack, splintering and crumbling while sending debris up in the air. They all waited for the dust to settle but the creature that that stood in the dust, dark familiar armour covered in Green of goblin blood and bathed in amber was not their Fairy Queen, it was a Dark Fae.

The fairies all stepped back in horror.

The Dark Fae stepped forward, the staff scraping along with it. "I've been _mistreated_ , I've been _abused_."

Bog's eyes snapped open wide as the familiar words escaped the Dark Fae. It was enchanting and dark, a voice that promised pain and when the creature stepped into the full light of the lanterns it was the familiar eyes he recognised.

 _"Marianne?"_ He gasped out, jaw dropping as the Dark Fae's eyes flickered to him.

"I've been trespassed and invaded," A hissed growl, " _And I am not amused_."

All Goblin eyes flickered to the five fairies on the steps slowly backing away as the Dark Fae stalked towards them with jagged teeth and fury in its eyes.

"I've been _insulted_ , _disrespected_ and now I'm comin' straight on _for you_." The Dark Fae sang pointing the staff towards the fairies before coming to a halt in the middle of the throne room. "You have hurt my _Chosen."_

"Now Buttercup, there was no need for this!" Roland tried to persuade before swallowing a whimper as the Dark Creature hissed and snapped its teeth. "Marianne! Father!"

"I didn't know it was still possible! A fairy hasn't gone dark since… since she was still a babe!" Favren exclaimed horrified.

Marianne chuckled darkly, her voice thick and accented like her Chosen's. "Aye. Darkness _still_ resides in the _hearts_ of Fairies, it comes when yeh threaten our Loves, our Chosen's…"

Bog could not tear his eyes away from his sweet wee little fairy princess in both shock and awe. She was still the most beautiful creature in his kingdom and those beyond it. Even with jagged teeth and claws, she now matched him in ways he didn't know possible. She reflected what everyone in his kingdom saw in her when she stood up for those around her, a Queen of the Dark Forest…

"She's wearing your armour sire." Stuff whispered in awe and it was then that those who heard him, their eyes snapped to the breast plate and shoulder pads of their queen.

It indeed was the shed chitin of their king. It screamed to Bog _mine._

Roland gagged as his cousins and father backed away. "You _Chose that?"_

Once again sharp teeth snapped into a sharp smile. " _Yes. And you hurt him."_

The Goblins watched as their dark queen lurched forward, teeth and claws digging into the soft flesh of the fairy closest to her. Red mixing with Green. Wings snapping and tearing to join the debris.

**XX**

By the time Dawn, King Dagda and his army arrived they found Marianne surrounded by broken wings and Roland held tightly in her clawed grasp with shredded wings and bloodied skin.

Dawn gasped in horror at this while her father sighed and slowly walked towards his Dark Fae of a daughter. "Marianne, my sweet."

"Stay _there."_ The growl echoed around them causing the men to shudder before shifting towards the outer edges of the room. Some had already prisoners shackled from the moaning half dead ones in the hall and waited with the rest of the platoon outside.

Roland whimpered, his wings twitching achingly as he stared into the dark eyes of Marianne. He turned his gaze to the king and whimpered again, a plead for freedom, for his life. He knew that if he didn't get free from the Dark Fae holding him, the pain would be worse than what she had already done… worse than the pain she had caused to his father and cousins.

"If you think they will help you then you. are. _wrong."_ Marianne hissed.

King Dagda tried again, jerking as he found himself frozen once more with the point of the Bog King's staff pointed at his throat, but still he tried. "Marianne, you have done enough. Your — _Chosen_ — has been protected, he is safe and slightly unharmed."

"IT IS NOT ENOUGH!" The roar caused the skylight and lights to tremble. "HE TORE OUT MY CHOSEN'S WINGS!"

This had Bog jerking in surprise, his wings clacking as much they could still bound tightly behind him. "Marianne… I am fine…"

At the sound of Bog's voice had the dark haze recede from Marianne's vision. With one last hiss towards the blonde she released him and rushed to her Chosen, using her claws to slash through the bindings and pulling him into her arms. The others took their princess's que and began to help the other goblins tied up.

Colour began to seep back into Marianne's skin as she clutched Bog close but the claws didn't vanish entirely and teeth still held their jagged form, her wings lost their sharpness and returned to their smooth round butterfly form. No longer did she resemble the Dark Fae creature but their Fairy Queen once more.

"Ah ahm alright Tough Girl." Bog growled out, flaring his wings out for her to see. "Ahm alright."

* * *

**Author Note: Well hell, this is what my brain spat out…**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been expanded and re-written... Going Dark-er... its the next story in the Series.


End file.
